


Cinderdeet

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Here is the story of Gentle Deet but with inspiration of the tale of Cinderella.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sundaebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaebae/gifts).



> Have courage and be kind.  
> This is a multy chapter story(each chapter will be publish after two days each).  
> Dedicated to my dear friend: @Sundaebae

Once upon a time in Thra there was a tiny village deep in the caves of Grot. Peaceful, prosperous and rich in culture and tradition. Here in one humble home lived a girl named Deethra or as many called her Deet; and she saw the world not always as it was but it perhaps could be with a little bit of magic. She loved to spend her times flying around and feeding the norlocs and any other creature she found in the caves.

She was in front of her house one day and saw one of her parents named Lath'N come back with a cart pulled behind him. "Deet I'm home!", he called out, seeing her in the house doorsteps playing with her doll. He let go of the cart he pulled and Deet ran to welcome him back. He carried her and gave her a quick twirl before setting her down again. "You've grown", he said surprised, making Deet feel proud. He grabbed something from his cart and bent down to her level to hand it to her. It was a paper box wrapped with a string. Once you untangle the string the box opens and reveals a paper flying creature. 

"Wow so pretty. What is it?", she asked, never seeing something like it before. 

"I got it from someone who said that when he was younger he saw it fall from up high into the caves. So he thinks it might have belonged to a sky baby once. The box has the words Papillon on them. Perhaps that it's the creature's name"

"Papillon", Deet repeated, looking at it again. With that said they went into the house laughing at such a curious thing. All was such as it should be. They were all known to be the happiest family in the caves of Grot. Her parents, her and her recently adopted baby brother who was just a few anums old. They all shared what little they had and made the best out of it. 

Still sorrow could come to any Kingdom no matter how happy. Mitjan woke up the next day first, hearing a lot of screaming and running around outside. 

"Lath'N, Lath'N wake up", whispers filled the air as the mentioned one finally sat up. 

"What's going on outside?", before anyone could say anything there was a loud knock on the door. Mitjan got up and opened it a little bit to peek outside. 

"May I help you?...huh?" Outside stood some gelfling soldiers but these were so different looking. Not Grottan at all you could tell. Their eyes way smaller, their skin fair and pale. Armor covering their bodies and weapons around their belts. 

"By order of the All-Maudra is there to be childlings under the age of 10 in this household?", The tallest spoke. His voice piercing and cutting the air making it hard to breathe, or at least that's what it felt like. Mitjan got a bad feeling with this guy's question. He shook his head and started to close the door when Bobb'n was heard crying from inside. This made the guard grab the door and invite himself and the other's in. 

"Hey you can't just enter like that!", that complain was nothing to them as they all followed the noise. Lath'N was found calming Bobb'n down with Deet holding the bottle of milk besides him wanting to help. Both of them looked shock when they saw the strangers in front of them. 

"May we help you?", Lath'N now asked but his voice,unlike Mitjan, was harder since he was clearly pissed that they just came into their home like it was a store or something. 

"The Lord's have requested Grottan kids under the age of 10 to the All-Maudra. Take them", said the tallest and soon all the other soldiers behind him went to grab Deet and Bobb'n. 

"Where are we going? Wait no- I don't want to go!", Deet resisted hiding behind Lath'N who was now throwing anything his hands could grab towards them but it was hard with Bobb'n still in his arms. 

"Hey you can't take our kids just like that!", Mitjan entered the room as he saw how Deet and Bobb'n were grabbed and being taken away. 

"Who are you to defy the Lord's?", Mitjan was going to answer but before he could a random soldier corner him against the wall.

"Nothing you are nothing. Just a filthy and disobedient Grottan. That's why we Vapra are the ones the Lord's hold in high grace. If you were actually grateful maybe you would all be better. If these are really your childlings then you should feel proud they will get to serve the Skeksis. A small sacrifice compared to what they do for us all", she then joined the others. 

"Okay I think this was the last house. Let's go now", said the captain who had knocked on their door earlier as they all finally went outside. Mitjan and Lath'N ran behind them and saw a lot of other soldiers. Most with childlings in arms and all the screaming from earlier made sense. All the parents screamed and put up a fight as their childlings were being taken away up to the surface. 

"This is my clan!", Maudra Argot told the soldiers who could care less. Stating that they were just following orders. The Lord's go above anyone anyways so her words to them didn't matter. 

That day was known to the Grottan as the day of big sorrow. Deet was soon along with the other kids thrown out to the surface. They all screeched as they covered their eyes with their tiny hands. Then they were thrown into different circular cages pulled by big carriages. 

"Is this your brother?", a stranger held Bobb'n to Deet. She nodded and he practically threw the baby at her. She quickly grabbed his head and made sure he didn't hurt himself with the violent way he was treated.

"Good then take care of him and make sure he doesn't cry", the same instructions were given to the rest of the kids with younger siblings as they were now pulled away from their homes. They had no choice but to bite their lips and cry in silence for they all feared what the scary strangers would do if they made loud noises. 

A lot of time passed by and Deet felt a cold shiver run down her spine as they arrived somewhere up high. The floor was covered in white unlike the other grounds they had passed by. A big castle was before them and soon the cages were open. "Hurry up all in one line! One line I said!"

They all scurried quickly in fright making the line and following inside. "All-Maudra", they all said, bowing down to a very fancy looking woman when they got to this huge room.

"Good job paladins, I see you brought what was ordered from you, the lords will be pleased. You may all stand outside and do guard until then. All your families will eat well this anum", smiles spread into their faces and they walked outside. 

The childlings were now alone and this mystery woman was keeping a close eye on all of them without saying a word. The silence was so big but no one dared to say something. Soon though, such silence was no more when the doors opened once more. "Mother!"

The Grottans turned around to see three Vapra girls. Childlings just like them but with much more classy clothes. "So it is true?", the smallest said looking back at them.

"Are they here, can I speak to them?", asked the tallest. The one in the middle was quite at first until the grown lady told them to come closer and she became loud just like her sisters. 

"Mom I heard the lords are coming! Look I brushed my hair just for the occasion. Can I stay with you? I've never seen them in person", the tallest asked.

"You cannot talk to them Seladon...but I will let you stay since I think it would be good training for you as the future Maudra", the tallest looked satisfied with this deal. 

"Do they need paladin's? I can help with that! Sensei told me I'm getting very good with the sword"

"No Tavra It has nothing to do with fighting or weapons", she didn't look as satisfied with this answer as her sister did with her's. Both of them stood out of the way when a little girl pushed between them.

"Mommy is it true they asked for these kids? Can I play with them?", She grabbed her and sat her in her lap. 

"No sweetie I'm sorry", she huffed her cheeks. 

"But I don't have anyone my age to play with!", The two older childlings laughed. 

"Are we not fun enough for you Brea?", they asked in a funny way. This comment made all of the Grottan kids,who were still in the center of the room, laugh. The Vapra girls looked proud for this but their mother did not seem pleased. She stood up and told her daughter's to stay there. All of their laughs stopped when they saw her getting closer. 

Before she could say anything some big bird things came inside the room making her straight her back and stand in between them and these giants. "Ah good service as always. Good, good, the emperor will be happy. You done great"

"It is my privilege to serve my lords. Now I was going to lead the childlings into their rooms so they can rest for tonight and fetch them some warm clothes. Something to eat too", her voice said, never losing it's elegance. 

"That won't be necessary. We will be taking them to their new positions now. They can do all of that later", said another Skeksis. 

Deet could feel the tensions that had entered in the woman's body even if her back was facing them. 

"Of course no time should be wasted", she finally letting go and the paladins who had stood outside earlier were called in again. 

To make the travel shorter the kids were all assigned to different places to act as servants. Deet and Bobb'n were taken to the Crystal castle because apparently: "These stupid Podlings aren't much help", or that was what she overheard the Skeskies say anyways. 

Still even though she was in the castle as a servant, she was never allowed to go anywhere near them or where they resided. Not that she cared to see them anyways. 

She was given a small room where she and Bobb'n would sleep. First thing in the morning she would have to wake up and scrub the hallways, scrub the walls, wash the paladin's uniforms, clean their helmets, dust the statues, light up the candles, turn off the candles, etc. By the end of the day she would be exhausted. 

At first when Bobb'n was too small to help, he was taken care by another servant but once he was big enough it was ordered for Deet to teach him the ropes so that he could work. Deet showed him and always helped him out, most of the time taking half of his chores off his list and doing it herself. Which would lead to him finishing much earlier than her. That way he could go back to their room to rest and play. She also did this because she didn't want Bobb'n to be outside their room for too long. This being because as they served other gelflings would make fun of them or mock them for their roots. 

"Don't let them get to you, don't let them make you feel ashamed. You're a Grottan, be proud of that", she would repeat to him. At least Deet had memories of the caves of Grot to back her up but Bobb'n didn't, so it was harder for him to understand many things. 

Still with all of these things happening Deet remained the same as always for she remembered the words that were taught to her back home: "Have courage and be kind"

She never spoke back or yelled at anyone even if they were mean. She made friends with the podlings that worked in the same area as her. She even adopted tiny mice and hid them in her room to keep safe. She was a sweet sister and above all she didn't let the current situation stop her from dreaming. Some night when everyone was asleep she would tip toe to a window and look longingly outside. In her head she would count all the blessings she had and with her heart she wished for the ones she desired to add to the list. Then taking such things at heart she would lay I'm her bed with a smile because a dream is a wish your heart makes.


	2. A special letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is to be a grand ball which Deet and Bobb'n have a chance to go to. This is amazing considering their boring and repetitive life styles.

It was early in the morning. Not all the Brothers had risen up in the sky yet. Only one stood up high and the second was just starting to peek right behind it. The sky had a purple to orange tint to it and the clouds were still faint as a new day was starting. 

Bobb'n woke up to the feeling of small tickles around his ears. When he opened his eyes he saw the mices had come out to wish them a good morning. "It's morning already?"

He got out of bed and opened the window and soon came in two birds that flew over to where Deet was still resting. "Hey you scared me! Silly birds", he commented shaking his head.

The birds twirled around and pulled a bit of Deet's hair. She huffed and turned around. Her hand hit one while she turned, scaring it away. She finally rose up and apologized while laughing ever so sweetly. "Well serves you right spoiling someone's best dreams"

She cupped her hands together for the birds to stand on them. "Yes I know is a lovely morning but it was a lovely dream too"

The birds flew back to the corners of the open windows and Bobb'n sat on top of Deet's lap. "What type of dream did you have?"

"What type of dream? Jaja, can't tell", she said rubbing his hair. 

"Why?", he asked.

"Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true and after all ..."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes", finished Bobb'n already knowing what she was going to say. He stood up and went back to his side of the room. Deet laughed and nodded. 

"Lavender's blue dilly dilly  
Lavender's green  
When I am King dilly dilly  
You shall be Queen~", she started to sing one of her many favorites songs. 

The birds joined with their chirps and the mice settled down to listen. Bobb'n was used to this, the day his sister wasn't singing some tune something in the world would be truly wrong. He sat on the corner of his bed to listen. 

"Who told you so dilly dilly, who told you so?  
T'was my own heart dilly dilly  
That told me so-", Deet was interrupted by a loud bang of the castle's bell. The very one that indicated all servants to start to get ready. The animals flinched, scared by the sudden noise. 

"Oh that bell! Killjoy...", she said getting up while frowning. 

"I hear you! Come get up you say, time to start another day! Even he orders me around...", she said looking at the mice who seemed to agree with her that the bell was indeed rude.

She looked over at Bobb'n and let out a sigh. She opened the drawers and grabbed his clothes. "Well there is one thing they can't order us to do. To have a good attitude now am I right?"

She helped Bobb'n out of his pajamas and into his daily clothes. "Now I'm going to get changed, you go to the bathroom and wash up. I'll tell you when you can head out", her brother nodded opening the bathroom door. 

"Come on guys, give my sister some privacy", he told the mice and birds taking them all inside with him making Deet giggle at his innocence. 

She then went and changed her clothes then walked to the small mirror hanging in their walls. She grabbed her hairbrush and looked at herself. "Well my hair isn't THAT bad. I guess I'll skip brushing for today"

She shrugged, liking her messy look and throwing the brush behind her. She then searched into her pocket and wrapped a bandana around the top of her head. "That should be enough"

"Deet! Deet!", Bobb'ns voice was heard from inside the bathroom. 

"You can come out now, what is it?", he opened the door running to her. His arms pointing in many directions and his voice going very fast.

"Now, now calm down I can't understand you. What is the fuss about?"

"There's a new mice! One I've never seen before", Deet made a "O" shape with her mouth and grabbed a small can that was on top of her night table. She opened it to reveal a lot of mini outfits she herself had made.

"A new guest? Well I hope he or she likes one of my creations", Bobb'n pulled her arm. 

"The mice is in a trap! Also it's a he", she quickly followed him.

"In a trap? Why didn't you say so?", They went in and he showed her the way. Indeed inside a tiny cage hid a small mice. It was shaking and looked scared. Deet lifted the cage up to her face. 

"Now, now calm down everyone...oh the poor thing is scared to death. It's okay little one. You're safe with us", she put her hand inside and pulled him out. She gave him a gentle pat in the head and placed it in her brother's hands.

"Now hold him there and let's get this fella dressed. A hat, a jacket and some shoes...I hope they fit him", and they did. Well the shirt kinda didn't go all the way around but the little guy didn't seem to mind. 

"He needs a name Deet!", Bobb'n exclaimed

"Hmm...he looks like a Gus Gus", she decided then got up.

She told Bobb'n to stay there while she went to pick up what chores they had for the day. Leaving her room she went down the stairs and into the first floor of the castle. The castle's lobby could be a way to explain it. 

"I'm here for my daily chores", she said going up front to a lady who was always in charge of paperwork. She looked at Deet and then back at her desk.

"State name please", Deet mentally rolled her eyes. She saw her every morning, if she paid more attention she would know her name by now.

"Deet and Bobb'n", she was handed one paper with the name Bobb'n but not hers. 

"I don't have any papers under the name Deet", Did they really do what she was thinking they did? They better not have because it was super shallow. 

"Check under the name Cinderdeet...", she said with a sigh. After a few seconds her paper was handed to her. Cinderdeet was a name given to her when she first arrived. Her first ever chore was to clean a chimney and she got cinder all over her face which was the story behind such a nickname. She didn't like it.

She shook her head forgetting that and looked down at the papers. She grabbed a pencil she had in her pocket and erased some of her brother's chores and wrote them in her paper. 

She then went back up to her room and read what they had to do for the day. "Now until we see again sir"

She joked and messed with his hair, making him giggle. Bobb'n just like Deet was very capable for his young age. After all he was just 6 but he already knew almost every hallway and shortcut around the castle. 

"Behave yourself now", was her last instruction before leaving to do her chores. First she had to help the podlings to serve food in the training grounds for the paladins. 

"Good morning everybody", she said coming inside the kitchen and putting her apron on. 

The podlings all smiled at the familiar and friendly face. "Amiya Deet!", she smiled wider and grabbed the plates that had already been served.

"These are ready right?", they nodded and she balanced three, one in each hand and one on top of her head. 

She headed outside into the training grounds where young gelfling were trained, now it seems they were working on some sort of sword skill thing. "Ejem, sir"

She lowered her head as the Stonewood captain turned around to see her. "Ah I see. Everyone drop everything, food is here! You have 15 minutes so eat fast talk later!", everyone dropped their swords and rushed over.

They all sat in a long rectangular table placed outside. "Coming...", Deet whispered to herself as she went on serving everyone. She went inside and out, walking back and forth with plates. 

"This is for you"  
"I hope you like it"  
"Sorry for the delay"

She said kindly even if no one spoke back at her. Finally done with that she sat on a bench outside letting a tired sigh escape her lips. She was to now wait until everyone was done to then clean the table. 

"Hey you! Can you come over here please?", she saw one of them signaling at her and walked over. 

"Can I have seconds?", a Drenchen boy asked her, showing her his empty plate. The two paladins beside him laughed. 

"Gurjin", they both said, shaking their heads. Deet grabbed the plate and went to get him seconds. 

"Thank you", he said, quickly digging in. 

"Wait can I have seconds too?"  
"I didn't know that was a thing"  
"I want seconds too!", Soon the whole camp was calling Deet for seconds.

"Good job Gurjin", said in a sarcastic mode the Stonewood beside him. Deet didn't say anything and just got to work. What she didn't notice was that she was being followed.

"Here let me help you", the Vapra girl who was also next to this Gurjin guy and got up and followed her inside the kitchen.

"Oh no miss please sit down!", Deet shook her head but this girl didn't seem to take no as an answer. She grabbed some plates herself and helped Deet serve. 

"Do you need help cleaning up too?", she asked but before Deet could answer the captain walked towards them. 

"Mira were practicing again", Deet gave her a smile to let her know that it was ok and the girl left to grab her sword. 

You know at times like these Deet was reminded by Thra that there was still hope for her and her kind. That there was still kindness to be shared. Still the same way there was an act of kindness there was also an act of bitterness. 

There was Deet hours later cleaning the floors. She had cleared all the dust and swept it in one corner of the room while she washed the rest with a wet scrub in her hands. She had her knees bended over the floor as she hummed a melody to herself to pass the time. 

"Shhh, shh jaja, shh look at this", she overheard some whispers behind her. She turned around and saw as someone kicked the dust she had swept in a corner all over the floor. 

She gasped in horror as the others laughed. "Jajaja look at her face! Nice one Tolin" 

"You mean old thing!", said Bobb'n appearing behind them. He placed a bucket of dirty water next to him on the floor and glared at the mean ones. 

"What did you say to me?", This Tolin guy glared back at him. Deet quickly got up ready to pull Bobb'n away. 

"Oh nothing he said nothing", she pushed him behind her but Bobb'n was not having it. 

"Yes I did! Maybe I should give you a lesson", he grabbed the bucket with dirty water and splashed it all over the guy. 

"Ewwww gross! What did you just do to me?", Deet covered her mouth holding back a laugh at the now drench Spriton. 

"You'll pay for this!", She grabbed her brother and ran away seeing his face go red. Once she lost them all she put him down and placed both hands on her hips.

"Jejeje, ups?...", Bobb'n sheepishly moved from side to side looking down but to his surprise Deet started laughing and gave him a quick hug.

"Jajajaja thank you my hero, you really have made my day but next time let's control that temper a bit more. Okay?", he agreed. 

As they giggled a podling came their way with a bag filled of letters. "Hello", said Deet calmly.

"Letter", the podling grabbed a letter and handed it over to her then left. This left Deet very confused. She turned it around and gasped in surprise.

"The envelope has the royal stamp of the All-Maudra!", She quickly opened it, very curious about what it could say. 

"Read it out loud!", She unfolded it and read out loud to his request.

"There is to be a ball in honor of all the new paladins in training who will officially become paladins ready to serve. Alongside with a special announcement from the All-Maudra herself. By her own command, every gelfling of any clan and social status is to attend!"

"A party?", asked Bobb'n once she was done reading. 

"Something like that. Oh Bobb'n can you imagine? Me and you on a ball? It would be so much fun I'm sure! Much more fun than cleaning around. I'm sure the decorations will be beautiful and everyone will be dancing and having fun. Oh I can't wait to go!", Deet said excitedly while hugging the letter close to her chest. 

"Now, let's not get our hopes high", one of the higher ladies walked into the hallway. 

"You may only go if you finish all of your chores by then and find a suitable outfit to wear", she said.

"Oh we will we will I promise! Thank you so much for the opportunity! Let's go Bobb'n!", she pushed him forward and went back to work immediately. 

A ball...  
Deet, a Grottan servant girl was going to a ball. She couldn't wait!


	3. I hope to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet meets a special Stonewood with the name Rian and he gives her another extra reason to go to the Ball.

A few days passed and Deet was able to pull something off her sleeves to get something for her and Bobb'n to wear. She entered their humble room with a big bag in one hand. Her brother laid on his bed trying to take a nap. 

"What is that?"

He questioned as she put the big bag in the center of the room on the floor. He got up and went behind her. 

"I was making a delivery downtown. I barely have the time to go down there so I kept my eyes open in case I saw something that could be useful for us. A store was bringing in all sorts of new dresses and suits. I imagine that with this Ball the clients were desperate for some new fashion forward stuff. So in came the new clothes and out the old clothes. I asked if I could take them and they said it was all garbage anyways, so they let me"

Out she pulled a small suit with a navy blue and dark green to it. She then told Bobb'n to stand straight. 

"Oh I don't understand how they could throw all of these away. Well, as the saying says: someone's garbage can be your treasure"

She helped him put it on. It was almost just right, only a few stitching was to be done here and there. She grabbed her needle and went to work. Not long later she was all done. 

"Ohhh Bobb'n look at you! Do you like it?"

He ran to see himself in the mirror which Deet had to lower for him to see. He smiled, never having seen himself wearing something so fancyl and silky. He nodded in approval. 

"Good now let's get it off and save it in the closet"

They did just that and soon she revealed the dress she picked for herself. 

"Well maybe It's a little old fashion but I can fix that" 

She placed the dress on a hanger and looked at it for a few seconds. A tiny mice climbed into her pocket and she smiled. She grabbed the little creature and brought it close to her face. 

"You're probably wondering how am I going to do that. Well I'm sure there's to be a good idea in here somewhere"

She said pointing to her head and laying the mice on her shoulder. She put a hand out and closed one eye. 

"Hmmm actually I think I just got an idea. I'll have to shorten the sleeves here. I'll need a sash, ruffles and something for a collar and then I-"

She was interrupted when screaming was heard outside. "Cinderdeet!!! Cinderdeet!!!"

"Oh now what do they want?...Oh well I guess my dress will just have to wait. I'm coming!"

She left the room while Bobb'n looked sadly at the animals. 

"Poor sister of mine. Every time she finds a minute that's the moment they begin it!"

The birds and mice all nodded angry too at such injustice.

"Cinderdeet, Cinderdeet night and day is Cinderdeet. Make the fire, fetch the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the mopping, the sweeping and the dusting. They always keep her hopping. She goes around in circles till she's very very dizzy and still they keep on howling. Keep her busy!"

He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. He then let his angered face turn into a sad one. He walked over to where she let her dress hang and grabbed a bit of it with his hands.

"You know what, we're not going to the Ball"

The animals all looked confused at his statement. 

"You'll see...they won't let her. Work,work, work! She will never get her dress done... Poor Deet"

He let his ears drop defeated but the animals were not having it. The mice all grabbed some thread and walked around Bobb'n.

"Huh?...I don't understand", he bent down trying to see what they were trying to communicate.

"Oh! Hey you're right! We can do it! We can help Deet, make the dress so pretty, if we do it together there's nothing to it really. We will tie a sash around it. Put a ribbon through it and dancing on the Ball she will be the most beautiful of them all, in the lovely dress we can make for Deet"

The birds got the measuring tape and wrapped it around the dress to help out while Bobb'n decided which ribbon color looked prettier. 

"Hurru, hurry we have no time to dilly dally. I'll cut this with the scissors...see? Now on to the sewing"

A mice grabbed the needle from his hand not wanting him to prick his finger and letting him understand she would do it for him.

"Leave the sewing to the mice? Ok! I will go get some trimming. 

So they all together continued to work on the dress. Later Bobb'n even found more supplies in a trash can outside. Like a bead collar and sash. He, of course, washed it first and then brought it back so the birds could place it on top. 

Meanwhile the day was almost over and Deet had come to the conclusion that by this rate she would never be ready soon enough to go assist the Ball. She sighed and looked outside a window in the hallway. As she looked outside she said:

"It's just a ball right? I mean I'm sure it is just a boring event where nothing fun happens and completely...completely…*sigh* completely wonderful"

Her sad eyes looked down as she dragged herself back to her room. Once she got inside and closed the door behind her she let out a huge gasp. Her dress was all decorated the way she had imagined earlier. 

"My-my dress!"

"Surprise!", Bobb'n said with the birds and mice around him. 

Deet quickly grabbed the dress in her arms and did twirls with it. 

"My, I would have never imagined! What a surprise. Oh, how could I ever-? Thank you so much!" 

She hugged Bobb'n and kissed the animal's foreheads. It wasn't the most extravagant dress but just knowing they made it all for her made it ten times more special than any other she might have seen. 

Six anums passed and the ball was finally only one week away. 

(Author tiny note break: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that invitations were sent very early so that they could get the message across all Thra. That's why the Ball was anums away)

Deet walked outside to where the landstriders were kept. She counted them all and noticed one was missing. She immediately spread her wings out and set to find the creature. 

After some flying around she found the creature eating on some grass besides some big trees. She flew down and quickly ran to it.

"You sneaky thing you scared me! I was worried you would be lost forever. How did you even get out here? I closed all the gates earlier"

She said petting the Landstrider's head. In that exact moment she heard some mumbling coming not so far away. She slowly followed the sound deeper into the forest. Behind some other trees she saw a Stonewood who sat in front of a river holding a note in hand. 

"Stupid invitation, stupid Ball, stupid ceremony, stupid Skeskies, stupid everything!"

She quickly hid behind the tree frightened by his sudden yelling. The sound of the leaves crushing underneath her feet made him turn around.

"Who's there?" 

There was no point in hiding anymore so she came out after his question filled the air. She gave a shy and nervous smile while raising both of her arms a bit.

"I saw there was a missing landstrider I-"

"Oh", he got up relieved. 

"Sorry about that. I took one and went all the way here. I was going to give it back though", he apologized.

"No,no it's okay. I'm just glad the landstrider is not lost. As long as you put him back before my boss finds out it will be fine"

She relaxed her body now that they had settled that. Then she leaned her head a bit seeing the invitation he held in his hands. Genuine concern crept in her voice. 

"Oh be careful, you might get your invitation wet if you drop it"

She said since he was sitting so close to the river. He gave a weak chuckle and looked back at said invitation. 

"That was kinda the idea...I don't want it anymore. I don't want to go to the Ball"

Boys were so strange, thought Deet. Why wouldn't this guy want to go to the Ball? It's all everyone talked about. She even overheard that there would be fireworks! Such fun, why would he want to miss that? She then noticed the armor around him and the sword that lay next to him on the grass. She was careful in using her next words.

"Um, I don't mean to get all in your business but by the looks of it you seemed like a Paladin...in fact...I think I have seen you around"

"Paladin to be, I am the son of the captain and train in The Crystal Castle. That's probably why you've seen me around. Since you work there"

He nodded, looking at the distance. This made Deet feel even more curious.

"But isn't this whole Ball in honor of you guys? You will be moved to official Paladins by the All-Maudra herself! Not going would mean...you won't get to-" 

Before she finished he grabbed the sword and analyzed it. 

"What's the point? I'm not the only one who's worked hard to achieve this. Many others have done so too. Including someone who was very dear to me. She deserved to be up there with me. An official Paladin. If she doesn't get her title I don't want mine either"

Deet slowly walked towards him and looked down at him with sympathy. 

"Maybe if she works really hard next trine she will get the title!"

He looked up at her, his eyes tired you could tell. He gave a small laugh.

"That's very hopeful of your part but you don't understand. She can't...because she's gone... literally"

Deet let out a gasp and stepped back. She placed her hands over her chest. She then remembered when there were whispers around the castle saying a certain Mira had disappeared and to that day she was still being searched for. 

"I am terribly sorry...but I'm sure the other's will find her soon!" 

"No...unlike what others think I know for a fact that she didn't disappear...she died. She was murdered and I saw it with my own eyes. The worst thing is that I couldn't do anything about it"

Deet finally sat down in the grass next to him, she even placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her with surprise. 

"Then justice shall be made. Who did it? You need to let everyone know! I would tell them myself but I'm just a Grottan servant...they would think I'm crazy"

He look down

"If I told them the truth they would think I AM the one who's crazy. In fact they would throw me away like a paper bag. You wouldn't be here sitting next to me either"

She shook her head and begged to know the truth. He finally gave in and told her everything. It felt good to do so. She was horrified but strangely enough she wasn't that shocked. She was never really that fond of the Skeksis anyways so it made sense.

"Go, to the Ball"

She said firmly letting go of him and pointing at the invitation.

"If you really cared for Mira you have to go! She wouldn't want you to get stuck here crying all day and night. Become the Paladin your meant to be and then spread the truth. Lots of gelfling won't like it but you will be surprised at how many will join your side. Starting with me...I know that's not much... but it's something! If we let this slip not only is her death in vain but imagine how many other gelfling's will be drained! My little brother lives in the castle! Along with so many other innocents. If they can't defend themselves isn't it your duty to defend them?!"

His eyes went wide. He certainly was not expecting that. Perhaps it was destiny that he had taken that landstrider that afternoon had he not, he would have never met this strange and determined girl. 

"You are right. Why would you be so nice to me though? I'm a Stonewood and a stranger"

Deet smiled 

"When I meet someone for the first time one of the first things I tend to do is look into their eyes. I looked into yours and after hearing your story I felt like you have a great deal left to do with your life. Everyone has the capacity for that,let it be any clan. Still not all are brave enough to stop, look around them and notice the change they can do to this world and boy does it need changing...but I see that you're willing to work for that. That's all"

She had such a way with words it was almost like magic. Such a kind look in her facial expressions too. 

"Miss what do they call you?"

She looked away.

"Nevermind what they call me ..."

He eyed her carefully and gave a small jump. 

"Wait I know! I remember hearing others call you Cinderdeet. Is that right?"

Deet cringed a bit inside.

"...It is right"

He frowned and pointed at her.

"That's not your name is it? Your posture changed, your voice let out a uncomfortable vibe and you hesitated"

She was also surprised by how observant he was. 

"Well...they do call me Cinderdeet but that is indeed not my name. It's a nickname with a kinda cruel back story"

She explained it to him and he immediately felt bad. 

"I didn't know I'm sorry"

She shrugged

"It's okay how were you supposed to know? You weren't around when it first happened. My family back in the caves of Grot gave me this nickname that is truly a representation of who I am. My brother calls me this too. It's Deet"

"Deet", he repeated.

"That is a lovely nickname indeed. Very pretty"

She felt good hearing that. 

"Wait then...I still don't know your actual actual name" 

She laughed and gave him a playful look. 

"You may address me as Deet for now, but if you're really that curious I'll tell you my real name at the Ball"

He looked down at the invitation in his hand and back at her laughing a bit while returning a playful look from his part now.

"It looks like you leave me no choice but to go miss- I mean Deet"

He put the invitation in his pocket safely.

"I feel terrible for taking the landstrider now and making you come all the way here. You shouldn't be in the forest alone"

She giggled and pointed at him.

"Jaja well I'm not alone. You're here too mister....what do they call you?"

He looked at her surprised and chuckled.

"You don't know my name?...That is I'm Rian. Yep just Rian"

She put her hand out.

"Well nice to meet you just Rian"

They both laughed and Rian shook her hand.

"I imagine you live in the Crystal Castle"

"Yeah, raised there since little although from time to time I visit Stone in the Wood where I was born. You see my father is teaching me his ways.

"Oh so you're an apprentice!"

He nodded

"Of some sorts you could say"

"That's good, and do they treat you well?"

She asked. Even with all the pressure Rian knew he was blessed with having a father in the first place and having friends like Gurjin. A soft smile pressed along his lips as he looked at his hands.

"Better than I deserve most likely. You?"

He asked back at her. Deet bit her lip for a few seconds before answering.

"They treat me as well as they are able"

She said not wanting to be too blunt with the truth. Rian kicked himself internally for asking. She was a servant, what was he thinking? Of course they weren't treating her amazingly.

"I'm sorry"

He apologized kinda embarrassed for asking and Deet could tell. She was not mad at all and found it sweet that he cared.

"It's not your doing"

She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Not yours either I bet"

He finally looked back up to see her face.

"It's not so bad. I just have it worst I'm sure but we must, simply have courage and be kind"

Such a simple phrase but it hit Rian right in the heart. She was amazingly strong to say something like that even in her situation.

"Yes you're right"

Silence then came over them. It was not an awkward one but rather comfortable. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes and trying to figure out the mystery each was to the other. Giggles would sometimes come out in between minutes. That is until a voice was heard in the distance. 

"Rian! Rian are you there?"

Rian turned and got up.

"That's my friend Gurjin. He must have been looking for me. I should head back. Thank you...for this talk. You are very kind"

She got up and fixed her dress a bit while assuring him it was no problem at all. 

"Don't you want a ride back? I don't mind"

She shook her head and spread her wings out.

"Don't worry, I know you will bring the landstrider safely. Plus stretching my wings will be good for me"

He nodded as she started to turn away to fly off. 

"I hope I'll see you again...Deet. I will be waiting"

She heard him say and turned to face him once more.

"And I you, Rian"

Off she went flying up high in the sky. She had a big smile on her face and she felt her cheeks warmer than usual. It was strange and new. Little did she know that all the way in the ground Rian was in the exact same state as her.


	4. I'm on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night could had been ruined for Deet if it weren't for the help of someone magical. (Also in the beginning we see how Rian was affected by the conversation he last shared with Deet)

Rian saw her fly off for a few seconds and then ran to grab the landstrider. He hopped on and followed his friend's voice. 

"Gurjin over here! I'm over here!" 

Gurjin walked over to where he was and looked up. 

"There you are. Come now we're going to be late" 

Rian looked confused as he offered him to hop on.

"Late for what?"

Gurjin hit his back with one hand in disbelief once he sat behind him.

"What do you mean for what? All of the soon to be Paladins are going to be reunited. We will all get a group painting done as tradition for when a group of soon to be Paladins are about to become officials. Your father reminded us over and over these last days"

Rian faked a confident smile

"Of course I didn't forget! Jaja, I was about to go back. Now let me get this fella back with the other's and then we can head over. Hiya!"

The landstrider started to run and Gurjin raised an eyebrow. Something was different about his friend and he could tell. Still he couldn't quite put his finger on it, not yet at least. Anyway, shaking that off he tapped Rian in the shoulder to get his attention. 

"Bro can't we just go directly to that and then put the landstrider back? I don't want to face your old man's mad face if we get late"

Rian nodded while still looking ahead.

"I understand what your saying but the three brothers are soon going to set and if by then there's any missing landstriders she could get in trouble with her boss"

Gurjin was even more confused now and leaned forward a bit to try to see his friend's face which was not very easy when you're on top of a running landstrider.

"She?"

Rian hadn't even noticed what he said until his friend made that remark. He quickly got nervous for some strange reason and tried to, quickly, correct himself.

"Did I say she? Ups sorry man I meant they. I don't want the servants in general to get in trouble. Sorry about that, I guess I'm just tired"

Rian obviously couldn't look behind to see his face but he knew he wasn't believing a single word he said. He suddenly felt the touch of Gurjin's hands on his cheeks. Startled, he made the landstrider stop.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around to face him.

"Your cheeks are warm...and now that I see them...bro are you blushing? *Gasp* Were you with a Lassywings?!" 

Rian crossed his arms and avoided his eyes. 

"No!"

Gurjin gave him a friendly push and started laughing. 

"You totally were!"

Rian looked back at him.

"I'm not you Gurjin"

Gurjin looked offended and this time he crossed his arms too.

"I left that lifestyle behind me okay? I thought you were supportive of that"

Rian sigh and gave him an apologetic look. 

"Of course I do bro. I'm sorry, it's just- I guess I got carried away with my emotions...but you're right I was with a girl. It wasn't planned. I was alone because I needed some fresh air and she found me and we talked for a while. She had this way with words... it's peculiar but in a good way. I guess I'm still thinking about her...but I'm not in love or anything like that!"

Gurjin gave his friend a grin and a nudge on his shoulder.

"Yet"

Rian rolled his eyes at his statement. Gurjin laughed a bit.

"What? I'm not saying you're in love now but I've seen that face before and last time you said a frase like that it ended up happening. It could happen again. Plus whoever this mystery girl is, you definitely feel some interest for her"

Rian chuckled

"Well okay I will admit I did feel something...she definitely got my attention for sure it's just, I want to be completely sure. I also kinda feel like I'm cheating because of Mira"

Gurjin got off the landstrider and Rian leaned over seeing him do this.

"Gurjin? What are you doing?"

He told him to get down too and so confused Rian followed his orders. He then sat down next to him in the grass .

"Rian, Mira was my best friend next to you. I really cared for her. I know I don't say it a lot but her death pains me too. Still I know she would have wanted both of us to move on and be happy. I know you will never forget her and no one is asking you too. Falling in love doesn't mean your cheating on her in any way, as long as you always honor her memory. Plus this girl was able to catch your attention in one single conversation. I'm sure she is amazing if she was able to do that. Mira would had loved her, I can already tell"

Rian smiled, Gurjin was almost never this serious but whenever it was needed he would have these heart to heart moments with Rian. He was his best friend after all. He was the only person besides now Deet he had told about the truth of Mira. They both hadn't done anything yet but they were planning to after the Ball. Knowing that he was besides Rian not only for that but now for this new possible love interest really made him feel lucky. It really isn't any day when you get to have a friend like Gurjin.

"Thanks man, I needed that"

After that they both finally delivered the landstrider back where it belonged and made it just in time for the group painting. With all of that settled they went training as usual. Each grabbing a sword. As they fought Rian had his mind elsewhere. He was replaying the conversation he had with Deet. The way she had with her words, her hand on his shoulder, her strong feeling of justice and her smile. He had to admit he was definitely looking forward to seeing her again. 

As he thought about this the tip of Gurjin's sword pointed close to Rian. 

"I won, again!" 

He said, as Rian let out a sigh and a smile with his friend's weird celebration move he was now doing. He suggested getting some water and Gurjin agreed as they walked together to get some. His Drenchen friend spoke without hesitation about what he noticed.

"Wake up your Royal Highness your in a daze"

Rian laughed with his remark and admitted it was true.

"Sorry is that girl I can't stop thinking about her. It's just her spirit her goodness"

Gurjin wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Perhaps this mystery girl will come to the Ball. I mean why wouldn't she? Everyone is invited after all."

Rian smiled then looking in the distance he saw a little Grottan boy who was dusting the furniture. He seemed to have difficulty reaching a pot that stood up high on top of a round table. Rian ran over and offered to help. The kid seemed taken by surprise and kinda hesitant but he gave him his duster stick and Rian dusted the tall pot. 

"Here, it will be our little secret"

He gave it back to him. The little one smiled and walked off waving back at the nice stranger. As he vanished in the distance Rian felt a tug in his heart. He had gotten so used to this life style he hadn't stop to noticed how unfair it was. For instance that little Grottan kid was supposed to be playing around not dusting. Deet's conversation made him realize how selfish he had been. Sure he was always nice to the servants and never once had been rude to them but he didn't stand up for them either and silence is still taking sides. Not only he wished to do justice for Mira but also for all gelfling's who were looked down at. The Skeskies and theses stupid laws had to go down. 

-A WEEK LATER-

The day of the Ball finally came and all in Thra held their breaths with excitement. Deet sat Bobb'n in her lap as she adjusted his tiny bow. The childlings carriage would arrive first and then the one where she would be going. 

"All done! Now let's go downstairs and wait there"

She grabbed his hand and both rushed downstairs. The waiting wasn't long before a few carriages rolled outside the palace. Deet turned to face him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. 

"Now you have some fun okay? I'll see you later"

She kissed his forehead and let him go, waving in the process. Her little brother ran excited and she watched as he left the scene. Once all rides were gone she went upstairs to fix herself up. 

She put on her dress and actually took some time to brush the knots out of her hair. It still had that fluffiness to it but much neater looking. The birds placed some glitter inside it to make it shine which made her giggle. Some simple shoes on her feet and she was done. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. 

"Before I go I want to thank you all once more. Also, wish me luck" 

She did a small curtsy to the animals as they cheered for her. She then headed downstairs once more and sat on a chair in the main room while she waited for the carriages to arrive. 

"What are you doing?"

Deet turned to see the source of the voice and saw the same group that always hung around that Tolyn guy staring daggers at her. This time a girl spoke. She decided to ignore them but that soon became impossible when they all circled around her. 

"You're not thinking about going are you?"

She asked once more. Deet puffed her chest not wanting them to see her fear. 

"Why not? It was by order of the All-Maudra that all can attend"

The girl sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as if they were friends. This made Deet very uncomfortable. 

"It is the All-Maudra herself who I'm worried about. It would be after all an insult for you to show wearing this old rags" 

Deet grabbed her arm and pulled it off her shoulders. 

"Old rags? My brother and some friends made this for me" 

The female eyed her up and down. 

"I'm sorry to have to tell you but your brother's and friend's taste is questionable. This thing is so old fashion, look is practically falling into pieces" 

When she said that last word her hand quickly grabbed one of the sleeves and gripped hard on it and pulled downwards ripping it. Deet gasped in horror. 

"Oh! The shoulder has broken!"

She said as if she wasn't the one that ripped it apart. Then not only her but the others joined in. Each grabbing a different part of the dress and ripping it apart. 

"It's fallen to bits"  
"And this here!"  
"It's a ridiculous old fashion joke"  
"Give here"  
"Look at her wearing this sash! It doesn't even combine"

All of these voices and pulling surrounded poor Deet as she begged them to stop. Once they did her dress was all ruined and pieces of fabric laid on the floor. She slowly looked up at them, her eyes watering. 

"How could you?"

The girl who had started it all walked towards her with her hands placed over her hips.

"How could I otherwise? I will have no one associate us with you. Imagine if we were seen arriving with a ragged servant girl. Because that's what you are and that's what you will always be. You should have thought twice before bothering us and Tolyn back then. Now mark my words, you.shall.not.go.to.the.ball"

With that said they all turned around with satisfied looks in their faces while Deet just stood there in complete shock. The carriages arrived and out the door they went. One of the boys turned around one last time wishing her a good night sarcastically and shutting the door behind him. As soon as they all were gone it sank in what just happened to Deet. This time she couldn't resist any longer.

She started to run to the back of the castle while crying, opening the doors in desperation. She fell on the ground and rested her face and arms on a nearby fountain. She then looked up, with tears still streaming down her face, at the sky.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I said I'd had courage but I don't. Not anymore... I don't believe anymore"

She sniffed in between words and again rested her head on her arms in the fountain's edge. 

"Excuse me, can you help me miss?"

Deet jumped a bit, not expecting anyone to be there anymore. When she turned around she saw what seemed to be an old Vapra lady. 

"A little crust of bread and a cup of milk?"

She looked at her pleadingly. 

"Yes, I think I can find something for you. I'll be back, don't go"

Said Deet shaking herself a bit to get up with the little strength she had left after what had just happened. She went inside and got what was asked of her and outside found the old lady sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

"Why are you crying?"

She asked once Deet got close and handed her everything. 

"It's nothing"

She lied and gave a weak smile. The old lady took a sip from her milk.

"Nothing? A cup of milk is nothing, but kindness makes it everything"

She drank some more until she had a milk mustache and she crossed her eyes. Deet couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. The lady then cleaned herself up and with the help of her stick got up.

"Now I don't mean to rush you but you really should hurry Deet"

Hearing her name come from this lady she had never seen surprised her. Especially since it wasn't that cruel Cinderdeet nickname.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm your fairy ghost mother! Not to be confused with Fairy god mother. I am a ghost not a god Jaja" 

Deet smiled, maybe this lady hit her head on the way here. Still she was kind and boy did Deet wish such a thing was true. Especially in that moment.

"You can't be, they don't exist. They're made up for childlings"

"Didn't your own parents believe in them? Lath'N and Mitjan was it?"

Deet's eyes grew wide hearing such names she hadn't heard in trines.

"You...know them?"

The lady walked towards her at her slow pace. 

"Fiddle faddle, we don't have much time to lose. Now before we start let me slip into something more comfortable"

She gave Deet a wink and threw her stick up in the air. The stick glowed and turned into a wand in mid air and when it landed in her hands the old lady grew a big white and beautiful dress. In fact she was not old anymore, in fact she looked like a very familiar Vapra girl. 

"There, much better! Now...where was I?"

Deet ran towards her

"How did you?... Wait, are you Mira?"

The girl gave her a smile.

"Aw you remember my name, how pleasant but you may address me as your fairy ghost mother. Is kinda my thing. At least for tonight Jaja"

Deet was shocked

"But I thought...Rian said..."

"Oh and he was right. I said fairy GHOST mother. Come on don't be shy. Put your hand, see for yourself"

Deet did as told and long and behold when she went to grab her hand it passed right through. She didn't have an actual physical form. She then frowned.

"I'm so sorry..."

Mira looked at her confused.

"Why? You didn't do anything. Now do you have any fruit or vegetables around here?"

She said turning around and Deet followed behind her. 

"Do you grow watermelons?"  
"No"  
"Cantaloupe?"  
"I don't even know what that is"

Mira kept asking when Deet finally got an idea.

"We do have pumpkin"

She then led the way for her to follow and showed her the pumpkins. 

"Oh, pumpkins, interesting. I wasn't thinking of working with squashes too mushy, but I'm always up for a challenge! Now let's see...oh look that big one over there will be perfect"

"Perfect for what?"

Asked Deet sitting down on the field. 

"Turning the pumpkin into a carriage of course!... Actually you're making me nervous. Can you close your eyes?"

Deet did as told. Mira grabbed her wand and started swinging it around, pointing at the pumpkin. "Alrighty let's do this. Bibbity bobbity boo~"

Deet heard something happening and couldn't wait so she removed her hands to take a sneak peak. She was astonished with what she saw. The pumpkin turned into the most beautiful carriage she had ever seen. Right after that Mira turned the mice into lovely armaligs to pull the carriage. 

"Guys look how big you are now"

She said petting them. Then Mira spotted a lizard and converted it into a footman. 

"Now for a coachman or well... coachwoman" 

With a flick of her wand and magic words a gelfling female appeared before them. She had curly red hair, freckles and a dress with many shells. In fact she smelled like salt. 

"Where the heck am I?"

Mira clapped her hands together.

"Onica hi!"

Onica looked at her weirdly.

"Do I know you?"

Deet understood that feeling. Mira went next to her.

"There is no time for much explaining. Now Onica I was wondering if you could drive this bad boy for this lovely young girl you see here? She needs help getting to the Ball and you were already about to leave your house to go there yourself. Kill two birds with one stone!"

The birds hid behind Deet. She giggled and assured them that it was just a phrase. 

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew that. Still I'm a sailor! I do boats not carriages!"

"Look if you can't do it I'll just find someone else. But look at that face! Is this the face of someone you want to shatter the dreams of?...pstt make a cute face Deet"

She whispered the last part. Deet really didn't have a clue on what to do so she just made her eyes bigger and her lips quiver. Onica felt bad. She rolled her eyes and sat on the Coachman chair. 

"Fine, I mean how hard can driving a land mobile be?"

"Fairy ghost mother" 

Asked Deet looking down at herself. 

"My dress, I can't go in this dress. Can you fix it?" 

Mira eyed her from top to bottom. 

"Fix it? I can turn it into something new"

Deet chuckled a bit, grabbing one of the falling fabrics near her sleeve. 

"Oh please don't this was made by my brother and my friends. I want to wear it when I go to the castle"

Mira put a finger underneath her chin. 

"How about we make a deal? You let me style it into something completely new and I will use the exact same fabric. That way the feeling is still there. Plus I'm feeling like a nice blue would suit you"

Deet nodded, trusting she would do a good job. The magic words again we're repeated and Deet found herself surrounded by sparkles and light. Her dress slowly grew bigger and changed into a blue color. Tiny butterflies landed on her neckline and turned into decoration, the sparkles that once floated in the air landed on the skirt and the light went inside her hair giving it a natural glow. 

"There"

Mira said satisfied with her work. Deet twirled around feeling like an actual princess. 

"It's beautiful and the glass slippers...why I never imagine myself wearing something like this"

She gushed 

"Well there's a first for everything Deet, now you should really get going"

One of the footmen gave Deet a hand to help her and her dress sit inside. She looked out of the window to see Mira once more with a last request.

"What about Tolyn and the others?"

She asked worried of what would happen if they saw her. Once again the wand was twirled and Mira gave her a confident smile. 

"Now I've made sure that does bullies won't be able to recognize you. Now off you go. For you shall go to the Ball. Oh! I almost forgot! Deet the magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell of the last strike of midnight all will return to what it was before"

Deet smiled and placed a hand over her chest.

"Midnight? That's more than enough. Thank you. How could I ever repay you? I see now why Rian loved you"

Mira smiled and made a flower in her hand placing it on Deet's hair.

"And I can see why he will love you. Take care of him, keep being kind and courageous and Thra will guide you in the rest. That's all you need to do for me"

Deet blushed at that statement but nodded. She wouldn't let her down. The carriage started to move and by the time she looked behind Mira was already gone. 

"I'm on my way"

She whispered to herself with her signature smile glowing brighter than usual.


	5. Better than a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet finally get's to the Ball and meets up with Rian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update!  
> So tommorow I'm going to be kinda busy and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do my scheduled story update. So today I dedicated myself on finishing this one and putting it out today. Better early than late. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"So are we there yet?" 

Asked Deet, putting her hands over the skirt of her dress.

"No, not yet"

Deet nodded and tapped her fingers together. She hadn't seen the castle in Hara'r since she was a childling. She wondered if they had changed the structure. Would she be able to recognize it once they started to get close? She needed to distract her mind a bit and relax. So she decided to talk to this Onica girl.

"So...Onica, being transported by a magical ghost fairy to help a complete stranger get to the Ball...how are you doing?"

Deet internally punched herself. What kind of conversation starter was that? Still even though Onica seemed to be rather annoyed when she first saw her and kinda intimidating she actually turned out to be very friendly. 

"Weird but I mean we are in Thra, I've seen many weird things in the sea before. Plus now I can brag to the other's that I can also drive land mobiles" 

"I like your red hair, it's so curly"

Onica blew a bit of it out of her face and thanked her for the compliment. 

"My hair is naturally curly but I gave it extra waves for tonight. Since it's special. Although I didn't go as far to contract some magical girl to glam me up. Maybe I should have that in mind in case there is a next time."

Deet nodded while laughing. It was very crazy but lucky what had happened to her back there. Her laughter was then cut off when the carriage gave a very sharp turn moving everything, including Deet, to one side. Deet screamed and Onica pulled hard on the ropes. They almost stubble over but thankfully they were okay. 

"Are you ok?"

Onica said stopping and getting down. She opened the door to see an upside down Deet. 

"I'm fine"

With the help of Onica she got out and fixed her dress and checked to make sure she didn't have any injuries. Both girls were safe.

"Sorry I thought I saw something on the road. I was afraid to squash it...but now I don't see anything. It's hard to see in the dark"

Deet was born for this. She looked over at the rode and saw in the distance a shaken up podling. The poor thing must have been crossing when it all happened, almost being squashed...he was probably scared. Deet walked over until she was close enough to lend a helping hand. 

"Hello I'm Deet and that over there is Onica. We are so sorry for almost squishing you. Are you ok?"

The podling took her hand and let himself be pulled up. Then he stood straight.

"Hup okay!"

Deet moved her head a bit.

"Hup? Is that your name?"

The podling nooded. Deet asked what he was doing in the middle of the night all alone since she knew podlings didn't have good night vision. He explained that he was on his way to the Ball. He wanted a chance to speak to the All-Maudra so that he could become a Paladin himself. It might sound crazy and maybe no other podling had ever done it before but that was his dream. Deet admired his determination and just like how someone helped her dream come true she wanted to help too.

"Why don't you come with us? We are on our way to the Ball too"

Hup was flattered by the kind offered and accepted. 

"Guys you might want to continue your conversation somewhere else, spitter!"

Onica yelled from afar in the carriage. Both Deet and Hup turn around slowly and saw the big creature and made a run for it.

"Quickly, quickly get in!"

Yelled Onica as they opened the door. Hup came in first but a part of Deet's dress got stuck and she couldn't get in. He opened the other door and went outside to help. He started to untangle her dress and once that was done he pushed her inside, then doing so himself.

"Okay this is where we leave. Bye spitter! Hiya!"

Onica said and they soon were off and lost the spitter. Deet looked behind to double check and certainly it was gone. 

"Thanks Onica for the alert and thank you Hup. You saved my life. You will truly be a great Paladin"

Hup smiled and his chest filled up with pride. Another new friend to their peculiar bunch. What an exciting night and they hadn't even arrived yet. 

Speaking of arriving it took about 15 more minutes and there they were. In front of the palace gates. The lizard Footman opened the door and helped Deet out. She thanked him and looked in awe at the big building before her. She could hear the sound of music coming from inside and the voices. 

"I'm frighten Mr.Lizard, I'm only a servant girl not a princess" 

He responded with:

"And I'm only a lizard not a Footman. Enjoy it while it lasts!"

She smiled at the encouraging words and looked behind her. Onica and Hup gave her a thumbs up. With everyone backing her up she felt unstoppable. She faced the staircase and started to go up soon the big doors were opened for her. 

There she found herself in a luxurious hallway with guards on both sides. Lamps hung on the ceiling and the walls were mostly white. Another door lay in the end where she assumed the Ball was being celebrated in. 

On the other side an announcement was being made.

"Your Royal majesties, ladies, gentlemen, distinguish visitors and gelfling of our land. The new Paladins will now each choose their partners for the first dance. Let the dancing begin!"

Everyone in the ball started to excitedly run to the dance floor and soon with the start of music all flowed into their own dance. Rian told Gurjin to go ahead and have fun. Gurjin shrugged and went on to find someone to dance with and have fun. Rian leaned his back on a column and saw how everyone moved happily to the melody of the music. He chuckled and then looked up. There was only one girl in mind who he was interested in dancing with. Then in that moment, almost as if Thra heard his silent plead, from up high came in a familiar girl. 

He was not the only one stop stop and stare, the hole room turned around to see her. Deet felt a bit nervous by the sudden attention but decided to not let it stop her from having a good time. She went carefully down the stairs and everyone was left in awe. For a moment everyone forgot that she was a Grottan servant girl. They all finally were seeing Deet without a slight mock in their eyes. What a dress can do, she thought finding this very peculiar and funny. It took her until she reached the end of the stairs to see Rian in the distance. He stood in the same place as her but in the other way of the room. Across from her to be more exact.

Deet suddenly didn't feel the eyes looking at her anymore, she only felt and saw his. Rian started to walk towards her, also ignoring the stares. Everyone in the room split to the sides to leave room in the center. Unlike most of them Rian was not looking at the dress the girl wore, but more, the girl in the dress. Once he got close enough they both let out a breath of air they didn't even notice they had been holding until then. 

"Hello, Just Rian"

Deet smiled and Rian couldn't help and do the same. 

"It's you"

He said

"Just as so"

Rian finally broke the stare they had been sharing for a while to look down.

"Deet, that is if you want, it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would give me the honor of leading you through this first dance"

He finally looked up to see her reaction. Deet was enchanted with the idea but added something else besides her agreeing nod.

"Of course but, you will have to guide me well since I've never danced with a partner before"

He assured her it was easy and wrapped one arm around her waist earning a surprised gasp from her part. 

"Oh wait that's our cue", said Kylan from the back turning to all the musicians. He counted and started to lead them as they played some music for this pair to dance to. (Ps. It is the instrumental of the song: So this is love? From well, Cinderella itself). 

Rian started to guide Deet as they now both moved side to side. Deet noticed all of the attention they were getting and looked back at Rian.

"They're are all looking at you"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Believe me, they're all looking at you"

With that said he gently grabbed her free arm and started twirling her around him. Then putting one arm out for her to grab. Deet did as so, no need for him to tell her what to do, with him it all just flowed naturally. Deet did a twirl of her own and Rian grabbed her hand pulling her back close to him. Deet had now one hand on his shoulder and the other was being held by one of his. They danced like this for a while until she felt both of his hands grab her waist and lift her up in the sky making her giggle and feel like she could reach the clouds. When they did this the crowd couldn't help but clap a bit. Putting her back down once again he pulled her close and dipped her down while holding her back in a way that he was sure she wouldn't fall. Once he brought her up again they let go and separated feeling the music coming to an end. Deet did her curtsy and Rian bowed to her and indeed right in cue the music stopped. 

Everyone clapped and soon the music became much more lively and quick. Everyone came and now all danced happily. After a while Rian told Deet to follow him somewhere while pulling on her arm. Deet was curious and followed him leaving the dance floor behind. 

"Who is that girl that just made a dance number fit for Dancing with the Stars with Rian?"

Asked Naia to Amri while he grabbed some snacks from the table. He looked up at first shrugging but as he looked closer at both figures leaving to another hallway he couldn't believe it.

"Wait that's Deet! She was a childhood friend of mine back in the caves of Grot. We both got taken and once they started assigning where each Grottan would work we got different locations. I well, obviously you know, got the Swaps of Sog and she...um...oh she got the Crystal Castle! I remember now! I need to say hi, hopefully she remembers me too"

He grabbed Naia's arm as they went straight to where Deet and Rian had disappeared to. 

Deet and Rian went to a hallway full of paintings.

"But what if they start doing the calls while we're gone?"

Asked Deet not wanting him to miss it but Rian was not worried at all.

"They already did so no need to worry. Here before you stands an official Paladin"

He said pointing at himself with a chest filled with pride. Deet couldn't help but laugh a bit at his behavior but then made a kinda sad face.

"I'm sorry I missed such an important thing" 

He got closer and waved his hands in front of himself.

"Nonsense if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be attending. So it's really all thanks to you"

Before Deet could respond two other gelfling's came over running. One of them she immediately recognized.

"Amri is that you?"

She received a hug from him as an answer as they both started talking too fast for the other two to understand.

"Sup Rian"

Said Naia and he nodded in her direction. 

"Wait- you cut half of your hair?"

"Jajaja makes it easier to swim in the Swaps of Sog. Now it doesn't get tangled with branches floating by. How are things in the Crystal Castle? Wait....is Bobb'n still with you?"

Deet laughed and leveled her hand to indicate her little brother's recent height.

"Yes he is this big now"

Amri responded with:

"He was just a little baby when I last saw him. He fit right into anyone's arms"

Deet understood that feeling, she felt the same way seeing how Bobb'n grew more and more each year. She even suspected that one day he might pass her in height but of course she was always going to be the oldest. 

"Oh this is Naia, I was sent to the Swamps of Sog to help the royal family there. She's cool...most of the time"

Naia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What? I said most of the time! It's a compliment!"

Naia huffed

"Whatever shadowling"

Amri looked back at Deet and then at Rian.

"Ups I made her mad, this could take a while. You two keep enjoying yourselves"

Naia started scolding him but Amri just grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Once they were both gone there was a small silence until Rian and Deet looked at each other. Together they burst with laughter of what they just witnessed. Deet looked around to find another conversation starter and found herself running to a certain painting filled with many gelflings in Paladin uniform. Of course a certain one out of all stood out for her. 

"Is that you?"

Rian followed and stood next to Deet looking up at the painting too.

"I hate myself in paintings don't you?"

Deet giggled while still looking up at it.

"No one's ever painted my portrait"

Rian looked at her with a frown.

"No? Well they should"

She looked back at him blushing a bit and hoping that her smile could distract from that. They walked some more until they reached the garden behind the castle outside. They now walked side by side through a maze of bushes with all sorts of flowers on them.

"Won't they miss you at the Ball?"

Asked Deet while Rian shrugged. 

"Maybe, but let's not go back just yet"

Deet placed her arms in front of her with her hand clasp against each other. She didn't mind that request at all. There was silence, it was different to any other they had before. In the corner of her eyes he could see his down expression.

"What's wrong?"

She asked and he sighed. 

"It's just, these last unums I've been thinking how bad the Skeskies are for torturing gelfling's after they give everything to them...but I am no better than that. I've stood by letting others around me fill my head with the idea of superiority. Stonewood is the second highest clan. Well now I see that's just garbage"

Deet placed one of her hands over his shoulder making him look at her while they walked.

"What I always tell my brother is to always be proud of what clan you come from"

"I am proud of being Stonewood is not that. It's just, we've been having other gelfling's as servants for trines. Mistreating them just because they come from a "lower clan". Of course I've never been rude to anyone...but I never done something about it either. That makes me as bad as the Skeksis"

He responded and Deet's grip only grew stronger. 

"Don't compare yourself to them. You are not responsible for anything bad and I'd say you're incorrect. One day when my brother came into our room telling me a story about a Stonewood who helped him dust where he couldn't reach, well I already knew it was you. Wasn't it?"

Rian placed one of his hands over the one she placed on his shoulder. 

"I guess I've been caught red handed. I didn't know you had a little brother though...you seem like a nice sister"

Deet thanked him for that and then he continued to talk.

"Maybe I've done stuff like that before...but I feel like it's not enough. It isn't fair for those servants... it isn't fair for you"

Deet let go and stopped him in his tracks by standing in front of him. 

"Well If that's how you're truly feeling that is a bigger reason why I say you're not like Skeksis. They don't have half the heart you do. Barely no one has ever been this nice to me or my kind. Plus instead of putting yourself down for want you haven't done lift yourself up with the hope of what you can do tomorrow"

There she was again, flowing with words in a way that Rian couldn't describe. 

"You're right, there is tomorrow and I promise you I will do anything to spread the word of the many injustices I'm seeing before me. Even if it means I'll have many enemies. Even if my father thinks I've gone crazy"

Deet asked him more about his father.

"He is very strict, barely shows emotions and I never seem to live up to his expectations...but I still love him. Even though it sometimes feels like I'm the only one feeling that way"

Deet grabbed both of his hands and made him look at her.

"We can't completely understand our parents and their ways but I'm sure that with a son like you it would be impossible not to feel proud too. Maybe he just has a hard time expressing it"

She hoped that made him feel better and she succeeded. 

They then kept walking and changed the subject talking about their surroundings in this garden. Deet noticed in the distance a great tree with a swing hanging from a strong branch. Rian noticed her stare and grabbed the swing's ropes. 

"Please"

"Oh I shouldn't"

"You should"

"I shouldn't"

"You should"

"I will"

They both laughed at their brief argument and Deet sat down. Once she made herself comfortable and fixed her dress to fit in well she also grabbed on to the ropes.

"May I?"

Asked Rian and Deet nodded.

"Yes please"

He started giving her pushes so she could swing. Deet giggled having fun. Having to clean since a young age, she lost a lot of her childling play time. So for her this was new and exciting. Rian laughed a bit too, amused with her excitement. They kept on doing this until one of her glass slippers slipped out.

"Oh"

Rian held the ropes to stop her. He then walked in front of her and bent down to the floor to grab the shoe for her. 

"It's made of glass"

She giggled and shrugged

"And why not?"

He shrugged making a "touche" face expression. 

"Allow me"

He said, offering to help her out.

"Thank you"

Deet grabbed some of her dress skirt and lifted it up so that she could put her foot out. He then placed her slipped back on. 

"There"

She smiled and then gasped a bit in surprise when she felt the swing being pulled forward. Rian had grabbed the ropes and pulled her closer to him. Both faces as close as they had never been before. 

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

She took a deep breath

"Promise you won't be disappointed by my humble background"

He shook his head

"How could I? Still if you don't feel comfortable telling me that yet, why don't you at least tell me your name

She smiled and felt herself being pulled closer to him by an invisible force. He felt the same strength also pulling him towards her. Their noses now brushed against each other and their eyes were starting to shut down.

"My name is..."

She started to whisper when a loud "bong!" from the clock made her pull away dramatically. 

"I have to leave. It's hard to explain, lizards, mice and pumpkins. Thank you for the lovely night, I loved every second" with that said she got up and started running away leaving a confused Rian. He was loading everything she had just said to him.

Deet entered the Ball room and soon felt a hand pull her aside. It was Hup.

"There you are, Hup looking for you. Onica went to carriage already. We waiting for Deet"

She thanked him for the patients and ran towards the big door following him.

Meanwhile back in the garden Rian finally stood up. 

"Lizards and pumpkins..."

This girl was definitely amazing. He started running inside to search for her. Meanwhile Deet was almost at the last door when she bumped into the captain.

"Captain I am so sorry"

She did a small apology curtsy. She then remembered what Rian had said back in the garden. 

"I wanted to say Captain your son is the most lovely gelfling I've ever met. So nice and brave I hope you know how much he loves you. Excuse me"

With that said she left the building leaving a poundering Ordon with his mouth open. 

Deet ran down the stairs and felt one of her slippers fall again. She turned to retrieve it but then saw Rian in the top of the stairs case and turned around to keep running with no time to waste.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Hup hopped inside and soon did Deet. 

"Hurry hurry Onica!"

Soon the carriage went into movement. Leaving Rian standing there with the fallen glass slippers in his hand. A Vapra girl appears behind him.

"Do you love her?"

He turned shocked to see one of the princesses and immediately bowed down. Brea dismissed this.

"Oh please we don't have time for that. You two make such a cute pair~. Good thing I'm the princess and good thing I have a sister named Tavra"

Another princess came out but on top of a landstrider she stretched her arm so that Rian could hop on. He did so and Tavra told him to hold on. 

Seladon went outside and asked Brea what she was doing out there. 

"Oh nothing...let's go back inside. Mother needs us"

She lied and soon both of them were inside. Meanwhile Tavra and Rian followed the trail set by the carriage. 

"How could I ever thank you, your majesty?"

Tavra moved one of her braids behind her and off of her face concentrated on looking forward.

"Don't thank me, thank my youngest sister. She was the one that acted fast, she even drew you two in her journal"

"What?" 

He asked blushing

"Actually... don't tell her I told you that. Anyways! My mom charged me with security in the parking lot and when it was about to strike midnight I noticed one girl getting on a carriage and going off already. I asked why she was leaving so soon but she didn't answer. At first I thought she was commiting a crime and making a run for it but now I see that she seems to be with your mystery girl. Also you should thank your friends"

"My friends?"

Soon two more landstriders appeared besides them. Gurjin was on one and Naia with Amri on the other one. 

"Nice to see you again Vapra"

"Same thing Drenchen"

Rian smiled, he truly was lucky to have his friends support even in this.

Deet looked behind and saw them following. 

"Hurry Onica!"

Said Hup as they now went through a rocky road.

"But also be careful!"

Added Deet, they started to gain more speed and for a moment Deet couldn't see them anymore. She sighed with relief but that was soon gone when she noticed how everything started to go back to normal. The Footman now crawled inside as a lizard and the carriage was starting to go orange. Soon the wheels disappeared and the mice came back to their original form. Making all of them fall to the ground. Deet's dress came back to what it was and they all stood up asking if everyone was okay. After some quiet they noticed the sound of landstriders coming closer.

"Everyone hide in bushes!" 

Said Hup. Deet grabbed the mices and lizard and, joined by Onica, they all hid there. They watched as the Landstriders passed them and once they were gone they went out. 

"I'm so sorry I had to cut your time in the Ball so soon and make you pass through this chase just for me" 

Said Deet apologizing. Onica and Hup looked at each other then at Deet.

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in a long time! The chase, the adrenaline!"

"Hup felt like Paladin on a secret mission!"

Deet laughed happy they seemed to think that way. 

"Oh but glass slippers still here"

Said Hup pointing at the shoe that Deet had forgotten for a second that she still was holding on to. 

"It was supposed to disappear too...but...oh thank you Fairy ghost mother" 

She said looking up in the sky and holding the glass slippers close. For it she gave her many memories of how she spent that night, or rather with who.

"So how was your time with prince charming?"

Oncia gave her a small nudge and Deet laughed. 

"It was like a dream...better than a dream"


	6. And they lived happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this Cinderdeet story. I hope you have enjoyed this journey 💙 💚
> 
> Remember:  
> Continue to view the world not as it is but as it could be if you believed in courage, kindness and occasionally just a little bit of magic"

Once in her room Deet put down the mice that had come along with her and ran to her bed. She kneeled down and moved her arm underneath it grabbing a box in the process. Once she pulled it out she raised the lid. It was her treasure box where she kept all sorts of small things she found interesting or lovely. She grabbed the glass slipper that had remained with her and placed it inside. She closed the lid and pushed the box underneath her bed once more. She then sat on top of her bed and closed her eyes thinking of everything that had happened that night. It was truly a magical thing.

"Wake up Gentle Deet"

She opened her eyes and saw that no one was there. She laid down again and closed her eyes once more. 

"I am certain gelfling's don't need this much sleep. Up already!" 

She opened her eyes again this time standing up and looking around her room. 

"Hello, who is it?"

She asked, she then noticed a pot with a tiny branch that had a blue flower in its end. It sat by a small table infornt of the window. That wasn't there before. She slowly walked towards it, affected by such beautiful thing. 

"Gentle Deet, Thra needs you"

She gasped hearing the voice again. 

"You can talk" 

The flower started to glow 

"Only for those who can hear Deet"

Her ears moved as she leaned towards the flower even more. 

"You know my name"

"Of course, I am a part of the Sanctuary tree. I was to give you a message but since you couldn't come to the caves of Grot to me, I came to you. With the help of Aughra, one of my branches was taken over here to your room"

She placed both hands on the tiny table in front of the window where the plant stood. 

"The sanctuary tree? I've only been there once when I was small and... Aughra? I've only heard stories that roam around the Crystal Castle"

"You are still small Deet"

A chuckle came from the flower. The voice was deep and had a wise old man feeling to it.

"You will meet her later, you, Rian and others you will meet in the way. Others who will join the fight to stop the Darkening" 

"What is the Darkening?"

She asked 

"A infectious contamination within the Crystal of Truth and within Thra. They are one in the same, for a thousand trines we the great trees have kept it safe underneath the ground but we are losing our battle. It now spreads on the surface, you must warn the gelfling. Rally them to our cause. The Darkening corrupts everything it touches. All Thra it's at risk"

He explained

"All Thra?"

It was so much information at once. 

"Behold"

The branch started to grow some more getting closer to Deet. The flower opened and Deet touched its center. This made a powerful magic flow through her as he showed her all sorts of visions where Deet finally saw all the truth. Once she did that, with no energy left she dropped on the ground unconscious. 

~~

Deet woke up in her bed the next day with the sun's rays on her face. She scratched her eyes and sat up. Bobb'n was next to her still sleeping. She started to remember everything and quickly got up. She started shaking Bobb'n to wake up too.

"Hmmm it's still early...wait...Deet!"

He jumped at her with a big hug.

"You're okay! When I came back from the Ball you were on the floor unconscious. I was worried! Hey I saw you in the distance yesterday! Where did you get that blue dress? You looked so pretty sister!"

Deet smiled and hugged him back

"Thank you, but that's a long story and we don't have time for that. Start grabbing your stuff. We are going to pack everything and leave"

He looked at her curiously

"Why? Where?"

Deet grabbed two bags and gave him one. 

"I need to find Rian and tell him what the Sanctuary tree told me about the Darkening. The Skeskies are not only hurting gelfling's they are also hurting the Crystal of Truth! The very life source of Thra. We need to warn the All-Maudra. Not only that but I don't feel safe knowing you live in the same Castle where the Skeskies live. I don't know how exactly but after I find and tell Rian everything I'm taking you to the caves of Grot. I don't know exactly where they are but I have to find them, you'll be safer there"

She got her treasure box and grabbed the glass slipper. She had a lot to do and it was all risky but she had hope. She was going to put it in her bag when a lot of guards came busting inside. 

"Are you the girl that danced with Rian in yesterday's Ball?"

One of them asked, before she could answer they took the glass slipper from her. 

"It seems like you were, sit down! Hands where I can see them!"

Deet wanted to protest but she didn't want things to turn into violence so she sat down on her bed holding Bobb'n close. 

"What do you want?"

Another one now stood in front of her.

"Where is Rian?"

She didn't know the answer to that question, she thought Rian would be with the other Paladins in the Castle as always. She was going to look there herself. With no clue of what was going on she answered honestly.

"I don't know, last time I saw him was at the Ball. Why?"

"He has been accused of murdering a Vapra. He is to be search to pay for his crime"

Deet quickly placed her hands over the ears of Bobb'n, not wanting him to hear all of those lies. 

"He could never do such a thing! Who told you this? The Skeskies? That's what they want you to believe in but-"

The guards looked at each other then at her. 

"You seemed to know more than what you're saying. Plus are you insinuating something bad about our lords? Such behavior is blasphemy. If you won't tell us where Rian is, you will have to tell the lords yourself"

With that said they grabbed her and Bobb'n against their will and brought her to another side of the Castle she had never been to. It was darker and colder. They were thrown to some cages and left there. 

"Please you have to let me go! You're all being tricked!"

The guards ignored her plea and left the place. Deet sigh and then heard someone moving behind them. Both her and Bobb'n turned around to see they were not alone in that cell. A Drenchen sat on the floor in the end of such cage.

"Are you Deet?"

He asked and she nodded. He seemed to be weak, his arms had bruises of some sort. Like if he was previously held somewhere by force. 

"Rian told me about you, why are you here? It isn't safe"

Hearing his name she quickly ran to him. 

"Rian? You know Rian? I must tell him, I need someone to take me to the All-Maudra. We must warn them of the great danger of the Darkening. The Skeskies are hurting innocent gelfling's and the Crystal of Truth! What they said about him being a murderer is not true! He didn't do it"

Gurjin smiled and nodded

"I know, my name is Gurjin. I am Rian's best friend. I was also very close to the Vapra girl they are saying her murdered. I dreamfeasted with Rian and saw the truth myself. He was so down for the next unums that passed...until he met you. You gave him the courage to do what it's right. So after the Ball he and I sneaked to steal Mira's essence...or well what little is left of it. Only a drop. After that he planned to look for you so that we could all escape and then once far enough, to find a way to show them all what monster's the Skeskies really are. We were planning in going to Stone in the Wood to his Maudra but our first step of the plan didn't go as smoothly. We had the bottle in hand but the Scientist and the Chamberlain caught us. I was caught but I told Rian to keep running and he threw himself out a window and escaped. I've been sat and tortured to tell them where he went. They started draining a bit of me but not to the point of killing me. Still I don't know where he is right now. He could be anywhere and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell them a thing. Nothing but to eat Sog"

So that's why they searched for Deet, they were looking for anyone who might know about Rian's whereabouts. She hoped he was safe. She told Bobb'n that this Gurjin guy was good and they all sat together. She grabbed some bandages she had in her pockets and wrapped his arms with it. 

"I don't have medicine with me but I hope that for now this helps you. Any friend of Rian is a friend of mine"

The doors then opened and the Skeskies they called Chamberlain came busting inside. Deet held Bobb'n under her arm and Gurjin got up putting himself in front of both of them. The Chamberlain got close to the bars and looked inside at them. 

"You must be Deet Hmmmm, I'm Chamberlain. Unlike other Skeksis Chamberlain friend of gelfling. Chamberlain wants Deet to leave cell just like her. Just tell me something and I will tell the others to let you go"

Spoke the giant tirant that dressed with fake royalty. All Deet did was hold Bobb'n even closer. She then gasped as the Chamberlain pulled the slipper that was taken away from her back in her room. She got up as he started to wave it around. 

"This given to me, said it was yours but this is made of glass. Must have quite a story to go with it, won't you tell Chamberlain?....no? Well then I tell you a story" 

He moved around back and forth in the room as he spoke. 

"Once upon a time there were Skeksis. There was a way in Thra, an order. Clans divided and Skeskies protecting crystal. All was good, yes. Until one day an ungrateful gelfling came and spied on Skeskies then stole from them. They don't know where he is but they were told something by some loyal gelfling's. The night before stealing, there was a Ball. The gelfling head was turned by a girl with glass slippers. For now that end of story for now...tell me did you steal it?" 

Deet puffed her chest and walked towards the bars looking at him in the eyes.

"No, it was given to me. I never stole anything, neither did Rian. Because that life...that essence never belonged to you in the first place" 

The Chamberlain made a low and evil chuckle. 

"Given to you? Nothing is ever given. You must always pay, pay, pay"

Deet grabbed the bars with both of her hands. 

"That's not true. Kindness is free. Love is free"

He shook his head

"I say nothing is free, now here is how you will pay your lords. You will tell us where Rian is. We will leave you free"

Deet frowned

"What will you do with Rian?"

He looked away from her stare to look at the empty chairs.

"Hmmmm we Skeskies will manage that boy. Don't worry about that"

She straightened her back, her grip around the bars getting stronger. 

"No"

He looked back at her. 

"No?"

She nodded

"Yes, I said no. I wasn't able to protect or help Mira but I will protect Rian and all the rest of the gelfling's from your tirant hands. You all have done nothing but separate us, asked us to give you our food to you, our service, our life and what do we get in return? You say you're all our lords but you're more like oppressors. You had only one job...to take care of the Crystal and you managed to ruin that too. I will not bow to your orders, not anymore, no matter what becomes of me"

The Chamberlain started to shake with anger. 

"Well that it's a mistake"

He smashed the glass slipper against the wall breaking it into a million pieces. Deet gasped in horror as the one thing she had to remind her of that night with Rian was now shattered in front of her. She felt her vision getting unclear by the tears that started to pour down her cheeks. 

Both Gurjin and Bobb'n walked from the back of the cage and stood next to her. 

"Why? Why are you so cruel? I don't understand it. We've tried to be kind and to follow your orders. No one deserves to be treated as you have treated us...as you have treated Deet"

Said Bobb'n placing a hand on Deet's shoulder. Gurjin grabbed the bars and looked at him angrily. 

"Why do you do it? Why!?" 

He screamed as the Chamberlain left the room.

"Hmm so noisy. It's hard to be the voice of reason around here. Don't say Chamberlain didn't try"

"Where are you going coward? I'm not done!"

The Drenchen screamed some more, then he turned to both Grottans. There they all stayed for about an hour and in came two more Skeskies. The Scientist and the General.

"You know what Chamberlain's problem is? He is too weak! Why if it were for me we would had already gotten the information out of her...in fact"

He opened the cage and grabbed Deet then closed it too fast for the other two to grab her. They screamed for him to let her go and she struggled to get out of his grasp to no prevail. She was attached to a chair and the Scientist moved close to a level while the other one looked closely into her eyes. 

"Where is Rian? Tell me or Scientist will pull the level and little gelfling isn't going to like it"

She didn't tell them anything instead she started singing. This made them angry but before anything else could happen a gelfling came crashing through the roof. The Skeksis looked down covering their heads to protect themselves from the pieces of glass falling from up above. 

"Deet don't worry I'm getting you out of here!" 

Deet gasped seeing Rian and Hup beside him. He ran to her and freed her from the chair, the three of them going to the cages. Naia And Kylan entered the room with a key.

"We're here"

They opened the cage and all gelfings made a run for it ignoring the Skeskies call for them to come back. 

~~

After a lot of running all of them were finally safe in a forest. Each one taking a deep breath and making sure the other one was alright. 

Rian walked over to Deet holding her hands. 

"Are you ok? When I saw they had you tied to that chair I got so scared"

Deet nodded. 

"I'm ok thank you"

Hup pulled Gurjin, Kylan, Naia and Bobb'n to the side. 

"We should go and give them few minutes of privacy" 

Against everyone's complaints he was able to push them away with his spoon so that Deet and Rian could have a moment. 

"My, what sweet singing you did back there. Surely not the response they were expecting"

They both laughed remembering the angry faces of those oppressors. Once the laughter cooled down they stood there in silence both wanting to say so many things but not knowing how to start. 

Deet felt a pull in her heart and looked down at the floor. For who she was, who she really was, would it be enough? There was no magic to help her this time. This was perhaps the greatest risk any of us will take. To be seen for who we truly are. 

"My name is Deethra" 

She looked up at him and his ears moved forward a bit paying attention to her words. 

"Dethra"

He repeated and she nodded

"Yes, Rian as you know, I am no princess. I have no carriage, no ball gown, no social status. I don't even have that beautiful slipper with me anymore. Still even with this in mind, would you consider taking me...for who I am? A honest servant girl who loves you" 

Rian smiled, his eyes glittering. 

"Of course I will, but only if you take me as I am. A runaway now "criminal" who is still finding his purpose in the world. Plus I have the other slipper, I've been saving it for when I saw you again"

He pulled out a glass slipper from a bag he was carrying with him. Deet was astonished he still held that with him and also felt moved. He then gestured for her to sit on a rock. 

"Please"

She listened to his request and saw down taking one of her boots off. He kneeled down and placed the glass slipper back in her feet. It was something symbolic for both of them. She smiled and moved her feet around, it of course fit perfectly. Rian got up and sat on the rock next to her. In that moment internally she made a decision. She forgave all of those gelfling's who made fun of her or bullied her. They helped her form her character and made her stronger, she knew. 

"We have a long way ahead of us, are you ready?"

He asked, then leaning a bit closer. She noticed and blushed. 

"With you by my side? Of course"

She leaned back and both closed the gap between them sharing a kiss. 

"It would be a lot of time before Thra could be at peace again. A lot of fighting and spreading of the truth. Finally they had a resistance and after many unums Deet was able to find her parents again and to meet lots of new friends. Even more time after that, she and Rian married each other and I can tell you as her best friend that they were accounted to be the most kind pair of them all. Deet continued to view the world not as it is but as it could be if you believed in courage, kindness and occasionally just a little bit of magic"

Brea closed the book and looked back at her friends. 

"So what do you think?"

Deet and Rian looked at each other then at Brea. 

"You are so peculiar sometimes...we love it"

The trio laughed and all held hands as they left the tent and walked around some more. 

"I'm calling this one Cinderdeet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sundaebae I hope this gift brought you joy in these weird times.


End file.
